Bitter
by LollyLady
Summary: Chase was a traitor, a killer...she had become the very person she was running from and Leo hated her. He hated that she was beautiful and he hated that he still loved her; but Ebony hated it a hell of a lot more.
1. Part 1

**Bitter**

**Part 1**

_Chasidy._

He hated her, she had some kind of hold on him and she hadn't let go for over five years. He loved her more than he ever cared to think.

But she was scum, dirt, a rat. She was a traitor to the cause. She was everything that Ebony had warned the locos to steer clear of. She was the only thing that had ever kept him awake at night, the only woman he'd ever loved, except now it was different than before. Now they was hunting her down, he was the hunter and she was the hunted and when they finally caught her, which they eventually would, she would be dead.

Part of him didn't want her dead. Part of him wanted her in his arms at night more than anything in the world. Part of him wanted to relive the night they had together all those years ago. Rekindle the flame, kiss her lips again.

But another part, a stronger part, wanted her dead, wanted to watch the life trickle out of her body. Watch his great leader Ebony kill the one who betrayed him. The one who _almost_ broke his heart.

Almost. Not Quite.

He is General McDonna now, known as MD to all who know nothing of his past, names are nothing in a world where evil overrules good in so many ways. More ways than you, on the outside could ever understand.

He took out his lighter and sparked up his last cigarette. He was going to quit after just this one, and maybe another after that. In fact, he didn't really know why he wanted to quit anymore, it wasn't like his death would make a blind bit of difference.

He took a drag, and let the carbon whip through his blood before exhaling it out of his nose, a slight smile forming on his lips at the sight before him, a man, of maybe eighteen or nineteen - clawing on the floor, palms outstretched, begging something of Ebony, his long black hair whipping about his face and his leather jacket ripped.

"McDonna!" She shouted across the pool. "Get him outta my sight!"

"Yes Maam." He nodded and walked over to where his leader was stood, looking as graceful as ever.

"No!NO!" Lex looked at Ebony, and then his eyes locked with MD, and he saw him properly for the first time, His little brother. Back from what he had always asumed was the dead. "Leo?"

Ebony raised her eyebrows. "McDonna?"

He took his brother by the arm and led him away from the fuming leader. "Lex? What the fck is going on? I thought you were dead."

"Same 'ere mate!" He looked at the older boy. "What are you doing with the locos?"

"Aww God Lex, don't tell me you've turn into a do gooder?"

He shook his head. "Man, I'm no do gooder but I aint going to waste my life in this shthole!" He touched his brothers shoulder. "Get out. While you still can."

MD shrugged away. "No. I'm making something of myself here Lex, and guess what? I'm not second best anymore. Not here. Not like when I'm with you. Get outta my face. Outta my life. Forever this time. I don't wanna know!"

Lex shook his head again before shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever man." He walked away.

MD turned his back, his dark eyes looking around, short dark hair scraped up into a half mohawk. He looked at his watch. It never did tell the damn time straight.

"MD!MD! Come quick mate! They think they've found Chase!"


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

She looked at the sign, half hidden among the overgrown branches, and sighed. Pulling her red hair back into a bun, and hitching up her long skirt, she climbed over the fence, into the city. Back to the place she'd been running from for four years.

She stopped dead in her tracks, a cold sweat sliding over her body and their eyes met for the first time since she ran away. She tried to match the sarcastic smirk of her pursuer, but failed and let her eyes dart along the dark branches of the trees. Everytime she closed her eyes, her old life came back to her, being a loco, Leo, betraying their trust. Being Chasidy, or Chase as she was later known had always worked a lot better, and was a lot easier than being Louise, or Sandy, or Liza, or any other of the aliases she had adopted to protect herself from the locos. From Ebony, the woman who she now found herself face to face with.

She bit her lip, patiently waiting for a guard to take her away, but none came, and as the panicked tears began to cascade down her cheeks she heard the faint sound of footsteps ahead of her.

"Well well well... Chasidy Jones!" Ebony laughed. "Didn't think we'd be seeing you again after your little iaccident/i...!"

Chase looked up. "Ditto."

Ebony smirked a little, before turning around to a dark haired man who had appeared behind her. "MD... We seem to have found an old friend of yours. Isn't that peachy?" She stepped aside, and Leo McDonna's cold, empty eyes stared out right into Chase.

"iLeo/i" She whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Is that really you?"

MD rubbed his forehead before stating in an underhand tone, "You betrayed me. All of us. I want you dead."

Chase raised her eyebrows. "Then why aren't I?" She sighed. "Don't kid yourself iMD/i you are nothing like Ebony and you still love me don't you?" She smirked a little. "Oh General McDonna still hasn't gotten over the traitor girl has he? bless." She pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled. The same smile that had made MD fall in love with her all those years ago.

He looked at her, sharp, almost black eyes scanning her teasing face. "I never loved you Chase." he snapped.

"Then why did it hurt so much when I left?" She smiled. Ebony roughly tugged at her shoulder.

"C'mon laughing girl, lets get you ihome/i!"

She shot a final look into MD's eyes before walking away, Ebony at her side, probably to her knowledge, to her death.


	3. Part 3 Chasidy's POV

**PART 3 CHASIDY'S POV**

They either think I'm completely stupid, or something bad is going on and I'm pitching for the latter. They know I'm not stupid, in fact they know that I am amazingly clever and cunning and they know that I'm not likely to just lay down and let them kill me. Not after leaving Leo behind to escape Ebony.

I have loved him almost as long as I've known him. Maybe even longer, and his face, on the night I left, all those years ago, is the only thing that has kept me going all this time, being Danielle, and Louise and Sasha, I'va fallen in and out of love with random people since I left, but Leo was the only one I have ever ireally/i given a sht about.

I hide behind the sarcastic comments, the snappy answers. I hide my true feelings behind raised eyebrows and smirks. I hide the fact that I love MD, simply because I know that if I let on, Ebony will kill me straight out.

She's so in love with him...

It's weird, Ebony was like a sister to me when I was growing up. We used to have sleepovers at each others houses. Our mom's would bake cookies, and we would eat them together while listening to the backstreet boys and playing Sindy's.

I always resented Barbie, she had the best clothes, she had Ken, and she had boobs. What more could a girl of 10 want?

It turned out, we both wanted Leo McDonna. From the moment we laid eyes on his perfectly rounded ss.

I looked up at the cell that I was laying in. My eyes darting along the walls. There was no escape.

"Chase."

I looked at Leo. "Yes?"

His eyes searched my face. "I want... I need answers."

"To what? Why I left? Where I went? So you can run along to your lover and tell her everything?" I smirked.

"Ebony's not my lover Chase. Why are you acting like a kid? I need answers for me. Not for anyone else."

"OK. I left, because to be honest I couldn't take anymore "Power and Chaos" bullsht! Ebony was turning into a fcking lunatic! It wasn't anything to do with you." I added in an underhand tone. "I went to the mountains mostly. To the hills. And yes Leo, before you ask, _ius/i_ did mean something to me... infact it meant everything!"

He looked at me with his big, almost black eyes. "Ditto."

I smiled. "You used my word."

"You broke my heart."

"Fair point." I laughed. "OK, you can use the word."

A slight smile reached his lips. "I've missed you so much, but part of me wants to rip you to pieces."

"Ditto."

The door opened behind him and Ebony walked in, fire in her eyes. "What is this MD? Rendezvous with the prisoner are unacceptable" She stared at him.

"There was no rendezvousing. I assure you." He fixed the stern frown back on his face.

"Good. Then lets go." She took his hand and led him out of the room.

I was left staring at an empty wall. My heart overflowing with the things I wish I'd told him.


End file.
